


Somewhere I Belong

by Lotus92



Series: GBF Collection: The Series [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Song Based, There´s a hint of a ship but it´s not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: The loneliness and despair of a Silver Wolfsearching his purpose in lifeMany feared him but in his crying heart he holds the little hopefor the future and himself.
Series: GBF Collection: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725559
Kudos: 3





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Follow your heart, eventually you will find the right people.
> 
> Here’s some spoilers from: Seox fate episode, Seeds of Redemption, etc but it’s worth it I promise.

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

“Monster!” were the words echoing in the deep jails of his mind every night his eyes close to the realm of dreams, where the ghosts haunt him, he screams his lungs out for help, but nobody hears him, since the beginning in the secret hamlet of Karm, he was born with a supreme power that would lead the clan for a future, to make a path, but it went wrong for fearing him and locking him like a beast.

_  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Sadness and rage surrounded his soul, a howl was heard.

his claws ready to get everyone on the way, his blind noise was heard.

By all of the Erunes that inhabited the place, the screams, the blood, the fast movements that in just a night became silent with the moon as witness, and the violet mantle that covered the river, with glowing flowers decorating such a tragedy.

_Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

All those years by his own, surviving and having an empty life, waiting for the day his sins were punished, the young Erune then without a name to be called off, threw his identity, with nothing to lose, hunting to have nourishment, his claws sharp as his ears, the most minimal sound could be noticed by him, blaming himself every night.

Until one day…a Skyfarer decided to visit the forsaken land of Karm.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'till it's gone_

He was aware of the outsider and in the shadows he prepares for a surprise attack but the man dodges it with ease as a feather flows with the wind, kind of surprised used other tactic with a knife, again predicted, “Impossible!” was the whisper under his mask, then the mysterious man gets him in one, flawless movement.

He took his hand, gentle as a tree whistles its leaves.

“Who…are you?” it was the first time he spoke in years, face covered by the mask that was meant for his sins, for his awaiting, miserable fate.

“I came late…I’m sorry, your father sent me to see you before all of the massacre started” the Skyfarer said with nothing but pain on his face, no child had to go to such a horrible coming of age ritual, all because of traditions that pass from one generation to other, making families deserve unnecessary suffering, even in a clan of Assassins a little light never fades.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

The few moments of peace the young Erune remembers were with that man, felt like he belonged in the world, that his life is worth, and enjoyed little things to be himself, from the study of plants for medicine, to polish his combat skills, the man taught him to be a melee fighter “That will make you unique someday” he said, since close combat were indeed, a rare unit in a team.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

And then from the nothing, the man was gone, the silver haired child searching for him in every corner of the hamlet, despair was on his eyes his face exposed while those peaceful days were going one by one to the abyss, questioning his own sanity, he cried.

“Not a name? then I’ll give you one, the brightest star that shines in the skies of the night…X—“ the faint glimpse of those words were blocked, forever.

The loneliness was consuming him alive, but the darkness welcomed him with its comforting embrace, closing his emotions behind a new coverage, obsidian features to intimidate the worst of enemies. Then, once again someone visited his homeland, this time he was going for the kill, without any hesitation, nothing to lose, another name for his list, who could be? Bounty Hunter? An Archeologist? A Scholar? He didn’t care but with his weapons ready he hides in the mist.

For his surprise, it was a swordsman, with hair like the color of the sun, what made his ears flick with alert was that the man was without any scratch from the traps he advanced his pace towards the hamlet, never seen someone like that before besides the man who saved him one time, emotions were bursting, his own curse.

“Come on! I mean no harm, I know you’re here, the Erune that carries the myth of Karm” he was smiling, that made the assassins face twist with disgust, with a flash step he made his way to the back of the stranger to swipe his neck until one thing blocked him, a sword? It was covered by a blue light, like ethereal but with physical form.

“There you are!” lifting both his hands he was open, and the young man was about to made a second attack until the blond man spoke again “I want to talk to you” he insisted but the other was not in the position to let words affect him again “In that case…” sighing he sat in the ground, arms crossed.

“What…do you want? If you want to die stay there, if not I’ll let you go” one hand with claws pointed at the blond man made a warning with menacing aura.

“Ooh, quite aggressive huh? Listen I want you to join my crew, I’m searching for the strongest people in the Skydom, to use their powers to defend the weak and to smash the people who uses children for crimes…” his words pierced like blades but without cutting “Also I got info that you’re looking for someone I can help you if you join me” his dumb smile made the Erune to lower his weapon “…” silently he retreats but not without saying some final worlds “What I have to do? But don’t get full of yourself I just want to get out of here and find someone to fight” piercing gaze from his mask is directed at the outsider.

“Trust me, you will” and they depart ways, years later the blond man and 9 more people are known as the force to pierce the skies from evil and prevent wars: The Eternals. The Erune being part of the team and gaining a name, covering his identity from others and himself, the number Six.

_So what am I?  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Fate can be cruel to some people or is a test of might and will?

Running an errand, he stops by the famous shop owned by Sierokarte, a known friend from his leader, something gets his attention, a group of three people, a girl with azure hair, a red lizard and the young man that was with them… he looked like to the one he was searching, _no way_ , he said to himself, gaining a bit of control over his emotions he sees that the group is holding something considered lost in the war, a Revenant Weapon: The Six-Ruin Fist.

Those were bad news, because if said weapon is awakened it can be a threat to the skies unless the holder has a very strong sense of justice and control, Six decided that the best course of action was to test him, he had long time without a good fight. What made him run immediately was the fact that the merchant Harvin hates the idea of him using the mask in the shop, then the fated day had come, he challenged the young Skyfarer to a battle in the ruins of Karm. His defeat was unexpected but he was satisfied, he confirmed his theory that traveling with them could lead to the end of his journey and find the man he was looking for.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else  
Until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything 'till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Six and Siete walk outside of Raduga, the blond looking at him with concern, it could be the last night they shared together before the big day.

“Are you sure of this? look I know someone accused you and it’s related to your past but” he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, cold pale violet eyes looking at him, his face lightly blushed for the exposition of his face then adjusting back his eye piece. “I do, it’s the only way…” his ears twitch at his determination, Siete sighs he changed a bit since he went on travels with Gran and the crew but sure he wasn’t happy by the idea of seeing the one he loves going to a mission with low rate of success, but with the help of Quatre and Esser maybe the tables will turn.

Two Erunes fight each other to death, a giant Draph wreaks Havoc in a town managed by kids and Eternals together like never before, the clash finished the hatred from Nehan. Not with the events that lead to that battle, but to unleash his rage and hatred toward Six who in the end with the trust from his friends, his captain and his undying love to break free from torturing himself has come to a permanent end

I _wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong…_

Freedom sure had a price, looking at the sky with the tones of blue he liked a faint smile curves on his lips, his ears moving behind to feel the breeze, until a presence comes near, he was still, knowing who it was.

“Enjoying the view?” posing by his side, his cape flying alongside the wind. “…Thought you were doing missions all day” he snored, not looking at the green eyes of the Eternal. “I am, one of them is giving attention to my boyfriend~” he nuzzles the side of his neck, causing the other to sigh and jab him lightly in this chest, he knows beside the jokes it was a way to tell him –I miss you- but both knew they have things to do so eventually see each other.

“Long time has passed since I found you in the hamlet, totally devastated of hope but I saw your potential Six, and good to know what that Skyfarer said you to trust people again, that is the key to the world!” he said with that smile of his. “And I told you to not be full of yourself…idiot” the Erune mused while slowly holding his hand.

But sure was that Six found peace of mind after all these years of isolation, despair and above all, he knows his sins can’t be forgiven but making a path of light in the deep darkness was that made him, the sixth Eternal to find where he truly pertains, to the sky itself and Siete. Letting his emotions flow, and burning his passionate fist into the void of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha It was 76 the ship :3
> 
> Hello, It’s me back at my stuff again, this time inspired in a song used for Naruto AMV´s  
> You´ll see this kind of format with other characters in the future but I wanted to start with my fave :D
> 
> As always~ Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
